deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deviljho vs Tyrannopede
''Deviljho vs Tyrannopede ''is a What-If? Death Battle and the third episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd season Death Battle, it is a What-If? Death Battle that both feature dinosaur-like combatants, one, the monstrous cannibal from Monster Hunter, and the other, the predatory alien from'' Omniverse''. Description The Tyrannosaurus Rex has inspired the creators to create these two tyrannical monsters, both beasts are powerful, strong, heavy and above all, the top of the food chain, but put these two in a fight, who will remain the top of the food chain? Interlude (*epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: The inspiration from the prehistoric world has inspired gamers and artists alike to create dinosaur-like monsters... Alisa: And the iconic and famous Tyrannosaurus Rex has inspired thee two behemoths to exists... Deviljho.gif Bang: The Deviljho, the Great Devourer.... Tyrannopede.gif Alisa: And the Tyrannopede, Terradino's Top Predator, to make this a fair fight, we are going to use the wild Deviljho and wild Tyrannopede, not the one the alien dog transforms into.... Bang: She's Alisa and I'm Bang....and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out which monster will win...a DEATH BATTLE!! Deviljho Name: Deviljho Classification: Brute Wyvern Size: 21 ft. tall and over 67 ft. long (*Queue- Monster Hunter intro *) Bang: It's that time again where we are going to hunt down giant monsters and make weapons out of them.... Alisa: The World of Monster Hunter has brought in many various and variant of dangerous monstrous species, from the crimson Rathalos, the Lord of the Sky, to the ferocious Lagiacrus, the Lord of the Sea. From the mighty Rajang... (*Queue- Deviljho Intro *) Bang: To the Monstrous Deviljho....Deviljho is a Brute Wyverns, a group of species that are dinosaur-like and brutish in appearance...these are dangerous species and not to be reckoned with...and for a good reason...they're barbaric monsters... Alisa: But the Deviljho is no ordinary monster... (*Queue- Deviljho gameplay *) Alisa: This is a powerful monster, it has inhuman strength and durability, and has a ferocious appetite to fit... Bang: This beast is the top of it's ecology and no other monster ever dared to face it, not even a fucking Rajang...the thunder monkey who is strong enough to lift a GIANT BOULDER OVER IT'S HEAD!!!, and if that's not scary enough, the damn thing even stand toe-to-toe against Elder Dragons! Alisa: Which on paper, are like gods....This monster is a pure carnivore, it eats from so many things, from Popos, to Rathalos, even other Deviljhos, Deviljhos are very strong, made of pure skeleton and muscles, this beast is a literal "brute", it also breaths out a strange Dragon Element attack which causes Dragon blight. Bang: THE DAMN THING EVEN DEVOURS IT'S OWN SEVERED TAIL!!! Alisa: Da...that, commented by officials, makers, and gamers alike, this beast is considered a massive, nomadic, powerful and horrifying animal...it can cover a large area for its territory, and is known to have cannibalistic behavior, it even eats its prey alive, to save energy... Feats: *Faced the likes of Rajangs and Elder Dragons. *Can kill many monsters in its universe. *Eats its own tail. *Lifts up a enormous boulder ten times its size with only its jaws. Bang: But since this beast is huntable, it has major weaknesses... Alisa: Da...Deviljhos are weak to Dragon and Thunder Elements, it can be damaged from the head and tail, and when it is swollen, it's muscles toughen and it becomes faster and stronger, but the underbelly becomes a very soft spot for a downside... Bang: But that does not even tamper the fact that the Deviljho is the most dangerous mosters around in its world... (*Que- Deviljho Intro*) Deviljho roars after a kill.... Tyrannopede Name: Tyrannopede Classification: Vaxasaurian Predator Size: 43.6 ft. tall and over 70.89 ft. long (*Que- Ben 10: Omniverse Opening*) Alisa: In the Omniverse series, Aliens roam around every galaxy be it good, bad, or ugly... Bang: Random species and the stupid teenager Ben has to face them all...luckily we are going to focus on the Predator Aliens... Alisa: There are numerous Predatory species in each world, evolved specifically to hunt its neighboring sentient specie, of all the predators Omniverse offers, this is likely the most promising... (*Que- Humugosaur falls under Tyrannopede-Tyrannopede roars*) Bang: The Tyrannopede, the predatory species of the Vaxasaurian, better known by Ben-10 fans as Humungosaur.. (*Que- Humungosaur and Skurd*) ''Humungosaur: You turned me into Humungosaur, and that's Tyrannopede, Tyrannopede eats Humungosaurs for breakfasts....LITERALLY!'' Alisa: This may be a unlikely combatant, but when we dug deeper into this predator, we see that why this was a likely beast for a Death Battle...and to make sure this is fare, we'll likely use a natural Tyrannopede for the fight, not the one Khyber or his pets transform into... Bang: Tyrannopede is a large T-Rex/Centipede hybrid of an alien, being natural predator of Humungosaur, Tyrannopedes evolved to be extremely large, powerful and heavy predator...this beast has superhuman strength, able to manhandle a normal Humungosaur, and its weight is even too much for the strong alien, Humungosaur is known to lift a WayBig, one of Ben's largest aliens, making Tyrannopede far heavier and stronger than WayBig...this predator has powerful jaws that can crush a Humungosaur with ease... Alisa: And the reason this was not shown in the series is because it's a kid's show, if Tyrannopede has its ways, it can kill Humungosaur and have a snack by now...Tyrannopede can spew out webs from it's long horn that can ensnare Humungosaur, and it's web is stronger than normal webs, a normal spider web thread can pull a Jumbo jet, and Tyrannopede is the only known alien that can rip through the cocoon web with ease. Bang: This beast can receive heavy damage and can't be affected by it, its durable armor help it adapt to its warfare environment and harsh landscapes, the big guy is not to be messed with... Feats: * Strong enough to manhandle Humungosaur and other alien. * So heavy that not even a Tetramand can lift it up. * Destroyed an entire ship. * Natural predator of the Vaxasaurian, and so strong it can handle other aliens as well. * Can destroy and shatter the very earth with a single whack from its tail. Alisa: But for a fail-safe, this predator is so heavy, an entire ship cannot carry this beast so easily, and also this predator is not fully immune to any form of neuro grip or striking at it's soft spot. Bang: Which leads to another thing, Tyrannopede's soft spots are not to quick to find, to be frank, it partially has no soft spot. Alisa: And which kinda makes it a major upside for the big guy... (*Queue- Of Predator and Prey*) *Tyrannopede roars* Intermission Alisa: Alright both combatants are set, let's end this once and for all, which of these 2 Jurassic abominations will make the kill? Bang: LET'S GET REAADDYY TO RUUUUMMMMBLLLEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!! DeviljhovsTyrannopedeScenario.png The Deviljho is wondering around, saliva oozing from its freakish jaws, the monster hungers and starves, it hopes to dine on something soon, the Deviljho pauses from its movement, it glares at an unfamiliar creature it has never seen before. The Tyrannopede rises out of the water and glares back at the Deviljho, the Deviljho roars out, signalling the beast to make a run, but the Tyrannopede only snorted, it has no plans to run today, it stands on its full height, slightl bgger than the challenger, it makes an even louder bellow. FIGHT!!! (*Queue- Soundtrack: Monster Hunter: Deviljho*) The Deviljho charges at the Tyrannopede, it makes a direct and hard bodily tackle on the alien monster, they both tumble to another area in the environment, a rocky terrain with little green and is surrounded by few creatures, the Tyrannopede roars as it clamps its mouth on the Deviljho’s neck, it rises it up and hurls it to a large wall of stones. As the Deviljho falls to the floor, the Tyrannopede grabs hold once more and hurls it above the sky. The Tyrannopede continues to repeat this process with minimal ease. The Deviljho crash landed back, the Deviljho rises up and tackles again on the big creature. The Deviljho bites onto the Tyrannopede’s neck, it hoist it up and attempts to hurl it away, but its knees start to shake, it collapsed on the ground, the Tyrannopede rolls away and clamp its jaws on the Deviljho’s tail, it spins the Deviljho around and send it toppling on the ground. The Tyrannopede bites onto the Deviljho's back. It hurls it up above the ground and shakes it violently before tossing it back to the ground. (*Queue- Soundtrack: We Will Rock You*) The Deviljho goes rage, it starts to tackle on the big predator, the Tyrannopede is forced backwards from the heavy attacks that comes from the Deviljho, the Deviljho fires its Dragon Beam at the Tyrannopede, and the Tyrannopede is sent flying straight through a large cliff. The Tyrannopede slams all of its legs to the stony ground, preventing it from falling to the cliff, the Deviljho is swollen and has become tougher because of the Tyrannopede’s beating. The Deviljho charges at the Tyrannopede, it crashes unto the beast, but it is not trying to push it to the cliff, it bites onto the Tyrannopede’s neck and pulls it hard, it’s trying to pull it for the kill, the Tyrannopede shakes itself free, it spews its web on the Deviljho’s jaws, while the Deviljho desperately tears out the web with the muscles of its jaws, the Tyrannopede tackles and hurls it upside-down, as the Deviljho finally opens its jaws wide, tearing out the web, the Tyrannopede bites onto the vulnerable neck of the Deviljho, it snap the beast’s neck and hoist it up, carrying it to a safe place to eat. K.O.!! The Tyrannopede happily dines on the Deviljho’s dead body… RESULTS Bang: What the hell!? I placed my money on the Deviljho!! Alisa: Everyone did, likely because the Deviljho has better built for the kill, evolved with weapons whose purpose are to shred anything it can grab hold on, the Tyrannopede's greater armor, size and weight gave it the advantage over the Gluttonous tyrant. Bang: The Deviljho is seen to lift up large boulders, but those heavy boulders are not even close to compare to the Tyrannopede's greater weight...this beast is so heavy,not even Humungosaur and Four-Arms can't lift it up, and those two aliens each can lift up a f**king WayBig, a 200 feet tall alien, who's so damn heavy!! In terms of strength, Tyrannopede destroys a large portion of the very ground with just a tail whip! Not even a Deviljho can compete with that. Alisa: Both of these beast are equal in terms of horrible speed, they're not that fast, but the Tyrannopede is clearly heavier built and monstrously stronger in this fight. Bang: Plus the Tyrannopede can take so much punishment more than the Deviljho, while the Deviljho is almost invulnerable, the underbelly and the soft neck spot of the Deviljho will become softer, the Tyrannopede literally has no vulnerable soft spot, it is covered by tough areas, with it's greater size, weight, strength and durability trumping the Devljho's experience and adaption to the kill...in the end, the Deviljho is Devil-owned... WINNER Winner-Tyrannopede.gif Alisa: The Winner is the Tyrannopede Bang: Next TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!! *''War-Machine: Boom! You looking for this?*'' Trivia * Both combatants in this What-If? Death Battle are both inspired by a Tyrannosaurus Rex.... * This is BigBangOverlordBuster's 4th Death Battle that features a Monster character from Monster Hunter... ** This counts as BigBang's 1st Death Battle that uses a Cartoon character (hen most of his fights feature Anime and Game-related characters.) *Credits to Hmngasaurr for the research and data for Tyrannopede Poll Who do you think will win? Deviljho Tyrannopede One of them will be eaten either way Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016